Lucy-New Life and Happiness
by CelestialTitania
Summary: What happens when two new people come looking for Lucy? One a stunning black haired girl with chestnut with a hint of hazel eyes and a brunette boy with obsidian blue eyes. Who are these people? How do they know Lucy? What is Natsu doing? Read to find out! Possible Nalu or Sticy or even LucyxOC. My first fic! Rated T for bad words and paranoia. Enjoy!
1. Lucy gets kicked out

Chapter 1

**Minna hi, this is my first fanfic!**

**Yeah, this is a cliché Lisanna comes back Lucy is ignored, but I saw so many and just wanted to try my own. This MAY or may NOT be a Nalu fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: It is quite unfortunate that I am not the great Hiro Mashima. I can't be as a girl, yet I can wish right? typical disclaimer.**

**Natsu: why do you have to be so boring?**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Me: Natsu, Happy? Where did you come from (shocked expression)**

**Happy: (giggling) form your head silly**

**Me: I think I'm going crazy, so I won't take up too much of your time. Here's the story ENJOY- I hope!**

Normal pov:

Lucy lay her head on the counter sighing deeply at her state. "Lu-chan!" her best and now probably one of her _only_ friends Levy called excitedly. Why you ask? Since when had one of the members of Fairy Tail, and in the strongest team have so little friends? Oh sorry _formerly _part of the strongest team and did anyone even consider her a part of Fairy Tail? She looked down sadly remembering when it had all started.

Flashback…

_They had just come back from Edolas and Mira-san and Elfman had just found out Lisanna was still alive after Lily had found her. It had only been two hours but she felt like she had been forgone and replaced. Wait, no __she __was the replacement. No BAD Lucy! They are all seeing Lisanna after about two whole years and thought she had died. Of course they wanted to catch up with her. Days, then turned into weeks and weeks into months. She had begun having to go on solo missions day after day so she could pay her rent. Her team, friends, Nakama had stopped looking at her altogether._

_Also it wasn't just her that was being ignored – Juvia, Wendy and Charla who had all joined the guild after Lisanna's "death" had no longer been noticed by any of the other guild members. Also Gajeel had been the same though one could hardly notice and other the first few minutes when Lily had found Lisanna no one had even noticed he joined the guild. On fact the only people who still really remembered hem other than each other were Levy, Happy and Master. Slowly they all changed sticking to each other and not focusing whether or not anyone cared about them, even if it still hurt._

End of Flashback…

Lucy turned to see that the petite bluenette had pulled herself beside her and smiled at her "Levy-chan, what's wrong?" Levy let out a laugh and shook her head "Nothing's wrong Lu-chan, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you-" she was cut off when we saw Natsu coming towards us. No more specifically towards Lucy. She rose her brows and ignored the spark of hope that lit in her and wondered how he remembered she even existed.

**And I'm done. So hope you like it and again it may or may not be Nalu, actually I was even thinking of making it a Sticy, but if you want a different pairing press the ever so lovely REVIEW button and I'll most definitely try to put it in or make it that in the end. See you soon! I hope I can update soon.**


	2. Happy chooses Lucy

**Hi everyone! I am back and with a new chapter. This is just a warning but I may not be as quick with updating as I am now.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Do I have to do this every single chapter?**

**Lucy: Yes, consider it punishment**

**Me: For what?**

**Lucy: For being so mean to me**

**Me: sweatdrop**

**Happy: Aye **

**Me: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Happy and Lucy: CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

**Lucy: Obviously**

**Me: *cries***

Lucy looked at him in surprise not expecting him to even try to talk to her, since he had been ignoring for so long. "Natsu," she breathed. It had been long, too long since they had even looked I each other's direction. Natsu had a happy grin on his face and he blurted out "Hi Lucy, haven't seen you around!" She stared at him unimpressed as she had been coming to the guild every single day unless she was on a mission. Not to mention, with Natsu talking to her so normally after so long it gave her an uncanny feeling and she had a bad suspicion on what this was about. Levy scooted over a stool and murmured "uh, um I'll be right over there." Lucy looked at Natsu waiting for him to get to the point. "Uh Lucy," _Lucy _she thought bitterly _so he does know who I am._ "I was wondering that, if we could have Lisanna on the team?" Lucy shrugged "Sure why are you asking me?" Natsu shook his head and gave Lucy a sorrowful look. "No, Lucy we meant that if you would leave the team temporarily for Lisanna? I mean you could go on solo missions and it could be a good way for you to become stronger." Lucy looked at him in shock and she could _feel_ Levy's anger. Though she had been expecting it somewhat, she hadn't expected him to say it so straightforward. And was he implying she was weak? The man who _preached_ to his enemies about how important nakama were and how they shouldn't hurt them in any way – emotionally or physically, actually said that to his own nakama. How did he bear to spread such lies? Lucy couldn't help but wonder. Another thing, you couldn't forget was that this was the first eh had even talked to her in about in what? Oh I don't know- 7 months? Connecting all the dots her hand just flew and she kinda slapped him. Well it was more like slapped so hard his cheek had a red handprint. "Uh oops, gomen ne, that was an 'accident'. Lucy said sarcastically and then scoffed "Oh, and what did you ask me? Leave the team and go on solo missions? Ah, I thought I was already doing so. So have fun with your girlfriend." With that she stomped out of the guild.

'Girlfriend' Lucy sighed. It was true, about a week ago, Natsu had asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend.

Flashback….

_Lucy had sat down, sighing at her team's inconsistency to talk to her when she heard a voice. "S-s-so will you Lisanna?" It was Natsu. Lucy blinked in surprise and was curious about what he had asked her. "Of course I will Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed in delight though a few tears fell. Lucy rose her eyebrows, Lisanna was acting as if Natsu had asked her to marry him. "So you will be my girlfriend?" Natsu inquired and Lucy froze. His girlfriend? How? That dense idiot knew what love was? What dating was? She didn't exactly love him like most thought, then why did she resent the idea so much. And why did it feel like she was being poked by a thousand needles? "Yes, baka!" Lisanna's shrill voice screamed. She shook it off assuming it was because she was going to be ignored even more. That even Happy would get caught up with Lisanna. The two kissed and left Lucy bewildered at why it hurt her so much._

End of Flashback…

"Lushy, Luchy!" A voice called which she identified as Happy's. Happy she thought with a smile, the only one in her team to not get caught up with Lisanna. "Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked and Happy sniffled. "Lushy, Natsu told me that he and Lisanna are going to have a team with Gray and Erza and he wouldn't want me to get 'hurt' so I have to leave," he wailed. "Did he now?" Lucy asked and Happy pouted "no." He said sullenly "but I don't wanna be with them," he cried. Lucy sighed "Alright Happy, you can come stay with me and we can go on missions together with Wendy and Charla okay?" and Happy immediately brightened "Aye sir!"

**YOSH! I am done! **

**Natsu: Oi, why did you make me such a jerk! (has fire fists)**

**Lucy: Do not hurt her or else**

**Me: Lucy, you came to save me? (puppy dog look)**

**Lucy: Yes, since I need you to continue this for me**

**Natsu: B-but Lucy**

**Lucy: Natsu...(death glare)**

**Natsu: Aye**

**Me: Happy number 2 (Snickers with hand behind palm)**

**Ah Anyways please Review!**

**Special Deal: 3 reviews and I'll update faster Bye and Thanks for reading or Arigatou**


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Gomen ne Minna! This is not a chapter. I just posted this note because I've been getting a bunch of PMs where people are telling me who they want Lucy to end up with. So I put on a poll on my profile where you can vote for that pairing. Also if the pairing you want isn't there just click other and review, who you want. Once again I'm really sorry.**

**Bye! I'll try to update soon. I just need 2 more reviews to motivate me!**


	4. OCs join the guild

**Hi Everyone. I was kind of surprised at how fast I received the reviews to update. Any ways I need to remind you all that to vote for who Lucy ends up with. I might close it chapter 5 or 6. So anyways please hurry!**

**Disclaimer: Alex: yay, I'm in this chapter**

**Natsu: Who are you?**

**Alex: People duh**

**Happy: Aye, **

**Me: Happy, if you do the disclaimer, I'll give you fish**

**Happy: Really, OK. CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail Aye for fishes!**

**Me: (sweatdrop) Enjoy the story (stutters nervously, background Alex and Natsu fighting)**

Levy sat down, shocked at the events that had just occurred and of course it had to happen today. "Natsu!" she shouted at him, determined to get her point across. "Oh, hey Levy," Natsu said to her and Lisanna shot her a questioning look. Levy gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you know why Lu-chan got so mad?" Natsu winced "Ouch, no why?" She glared at him with anime style tick marks around her head. "Argh,forget it! And I thought you were her _best friend_." Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled back spluttering an apology. He nodded furiously "I'll go say I'm sorry," he muttered as he headed towards the door. "Wait," Levy commanded "what are you going to apologize for?" He blinked "Um, I don't know?" Natsu asked hesitantly. "Natsu you BAKA! Why are you going there for nothing then?" He looked at Levy sheepishly "Cause you, um told me to." She glared at him, then sighed giving up. "Never mind. I was just reminding you." Natsu rose a bro in surprise, but shrugged turning back to Lisanna to talk to her again.

Slowly the noise and fighting in the guild. Amidst all that a bright yet hesitant voice spoke through. "Um, excuse me? Is this he Fairy Tail guild." Everyone turned to look at a tall stunning black-haired girl who was wearing black tights, a hot pink mini skirt, creamy brown leather jacket and red tank top. Gray went up to her "Hello, and yes this is Fairy Tail. May I ask why you are here?" "To join, of course," a dusty brunette boy, wearing dark blue jeans and a green T-shirt cut in. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to Gray "so, can we see your master?" she asked sweetly. Gray stared at her and Mirajane came over with a smile on her face. "Of course, I'll put your stamp on as the Master is out at a meeting." She nodded "Thanks! Come on," she groaned at our companion. Mira giggled "Ara ara, where would you like your stamp?" The girl paused "silver and on my left shoulder." The boy rolled his eyes "sky blue and on my right shoulder." Mira nodded 'Here you go," she announced pressing the stamps on their chosen areas "um, ah…" The girl giggled "I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alex and this is Haru." Mira smiled and nodded "Well, now we have two new members!" Mira cheered.

In another part of the guild.

"Urgh," Gajeel rolled his eyes. They hadn't noticed them for months, two new members come and they start celebrating. In fact the only reason he was sitting on the tables down near them all was because of Juvia and Wendy. That "Alex" girl seemed to be coming towards them. No, no turn away, turn away, Levy had already stirred up Bunny Girl earlier and he was still mad about it. "Hi!" Of course Kami-sama would never help him would he? "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. Alex rolled her eyes, she lowered her voice and said "I swear, you guys are the only normal looking ones here. You know at first everyone was happy we joined and then it seemed as if they were celebrating for some white-haired chick." Gajeel grinned, she seemed alright. "Hello, Juvia is pleased to meet you." He looked at her to see her reaction, but she merely shrugged. "Ah no, the pleasure's mine. Um why are you guys sitting here on your own?" They all winced. "Um Alex-san…" Wendy trailed off. Alex turned to Gajeel "Especially you, Dragon Slayer," he stared at her. She grinned "Nice to meetch ya," she declared sticking her hand out. Oh yeah he was going to like her "Gihi."

Levy stared at him. It almost looked as if he was flirting with the girl, _Alexandra_. What was that supposed to mean? He hadn't looked at her, ever since she confronted Natsu. Was he mad about that, at her? She sighed, might as well go over and introduce herself. She slowly started walking over to them and stopped when she was just three feet away. _'No Levy, be brave.'_ She thought. "Hi," Levy smiled at them as she stood firmly at the foot of the table. Alexandra smiled at her sweetly, so sweet it almost made her sick. "I'm Levy." Alexandra laughed, her laugh sounded like bells chiming. How was she ever supposed to compare to this girl? "I'm Alex-""Alexandra," Levy broke in "I heard, when Mira-san asked, Alexandra." Alexandra rose a thin yet thick brow and shook her head "Oh no, just call me Alex. You _Alexandra_ sounds way too long. Say do you know where the town library is?" Great, just great, now she had Levy's interest. "Yeah," she nodded.

Alex grinned at her, then suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh hey! You're the girl that was yelling at Bubblegum about someone named Lucy?" Alex asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Gajeel snorted "Bubblegum?" Alex nodded "Yeah, seemed like a good nickname for him, with his hair, that colour." Levy blinked "Lu-chan? Oh um, yeah." Alex stared at them "Is she a part of this guild?" They all nodded. Alex lowered her head, so her bangs covered her eyes "Um, what's her last name?" Levy paused for a second and Charla filled in for her "Heartfilia, her last name is Heartfilia." Alex jumped up "of the Heartfilia Konzern?" Charla nodded. Juvia stepped in "They lost all their money," she said warningly. To her surprise Alex chimed in agreement "I know, just checking it was the right Lucy." Alex turned around "Haru!" she called in an excited tone "I found her! We found her!" Haru whipped his head around stopping his conversation with Gray and Natsu "Are you sure? Not a false lead?" he inquired. "Of course I am!" Alex sound indignant "She's a part of this guild!" He froze then sighed. "Finally," he smiled. Alex smiled at him sadly "Finally," she echoed.

**Yosh! Chapter 3 complete! so for the voting the results are...**

**Natsu: 0**

**Gray: 0**

**Rogue: 1**

**OC/Haru: 1**

**Sting: 2**

**Other: 0**

**If you want your favourite pairing to win, vote now! Plus tell me if you want other pairings. Like Gale. But I'm not doing Nali, most likely. I'll update soon and please Review!**


	5. OCs join the guild part 2

**Minna, thank you for reading! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I finally did! So the votes are currently looking something like this.**

**Haru:9**

**Sting:9**

**Natsu:7**

**Rogue:3**

**Gray:2**

**I just have to tell you that I'm probably going to close the poll at the next chapter or chapter 7 depending on how fast I update. The poll is on my profile so just go there to vote for your fvourite pairing.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alex: Yay! Do we see LuLu-Chan in this chapter?**

**Haru: I wish we do**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough if you do the disclaimer**

**Lily: CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail, Master Makarov does**

**Alex and Haru: *gape at Lily***

**Me: *giggles nervously* Please Enjoy!**

Alex pov

Natsu stepped up and asked the one question that everyone had on their minds, but didn't dare ask. "Ano… Who are you guys talking about?" I blinked in surprise and answered "our childhood friend. She's a member of this guild." Lisanna looked at her suspiciously "where is she?" I shrugged "Not in the guild yet, but you'll see soon." Gray nodded 'Flame brain, Erza, Happy. Let's go get Lucy for a team mission; I haven't seen you all since we came back from Edolas." Natsu stared at him "Ice-prick, Lucy isn't in our team now, Lisanna is. Lucy left." Gray shrugged "well one for old times' sake." Natsu glared at him "Lisanna is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Didn't know you had it in you Ash-for-brains." "Yeah well, I don't want to leave her here stripper, and Lucy is probably busy." "Fine, slanty-eyes when Lucy is free and you're ready to let your girlfriend stay at the guild for a day or two without you." Gray rolled his eyes. I looked at Haru and pulled him towards Gajeel and the others.

Gajeel pov

I wonder who that guy is. Her boyfriend? Alex smiled at me and turned to Wendy who introduced herself "I'm Wendy!" "Nice to meet you Wendy-chan!" Wendy blinked in surprise and smiled back. "How'd you get Salamander to notice you two?" I asked surprised he had even left the stupid Zombie chick for five freakin minutes. Alex stared at me and asked "He was the Salamander?" Oh great, another one of his stupid fan girl chicks. Apparently Shrimp was thinking the same thing cause she warily asked "yeah, why?" Alex rolled her eyes "Oh I don't know, because he's Salamander, the guy who is so obsessed with protecting and caring for his nakama?" She asked sarcastically. Yup, definitely another squealing fan, whoop de do. "I just wanted to ask him how he can lie to his enemies'' faces so easily." I blinked in surprised, or maybe not Gihi. "What do ya mean?" Alex stared at me "he and the rest of the guild have been ignoring you right? Except for the stripping dude." We all looked at her in shock except for that Haru. Haru rolled his yes "It's her magic, she can read your minds." Levy stared at him "Telepathy magic? Alex nodded. "Another member in our guild has the same magic Warren-san." Wendy smiled. Alex grinned "But that's not all I can do." She looked at us sneakily. "Light magic, Alex here is a Light mage." Haru told us and Levy gasped. "Man, Haru you're no fun." Alex pouted. "Wait," Charla interjected and Bookworm finished "That's Lost magic." Alex grinned "That's not all I can do and Haru, stop revealing all my secrets!" Haru ignored her asking Lily "that girl you were talking to Alex about. Lucy Heartfilia when will she be her?" I frowned and Alex rolled her eyes "She's our childhood friend," Alex told us.

Haru pov

I could hear Alex talking to these people Gajeel, Levy, Charla Wendy, Juvia and Lily. "Juvia is curious, as Love-rival never told Juvia about you." Alex looked at me, but I remained expressionless and didn't say a word. "Love-rival?" Wendy giggled and Charla sighed "Non-existent Love-rival she means. Juvia really likes someone in the guild-," "Gray-sama," "-Yeah Gray, and Lucy and Gray are friends so Love-rival. Lucy has told her a thousand times that she doesn't like Gray that way, but well, Juvia can be silly at times." Alex laughed "Well do you know when Lucy will be here?" They all shook their heads. I sighed, Lucy used to be my best friend. I hope I still am. "Haru," Alex turned to me "Lucy is my friend too and wait a minute _I _am like her older and little sister." Gajeel, the guy with _tons_ of piercings frowned "How can you be her little and big sister at the same time?" Alex giggled "It's complicated."

Normal pov

Gray came over to them. "Hi minna, why are you all just sitting here?" Alex answered "There seems to be a party for someone coming back from the dead." Gray rose a brow "_still"_ He shook his head "Go away for a 7 month long mission and this happens," after Juvia and Wendy explained what had happened. "Say, you're looking for your childhood friend right?" He pauses "Oh look there's Lucy. She could help you find out." Gray raised an arm "Lucy! Over here!" Lucy seemed to blink in surprise before she started to maneuver her way towards them with a certain blue exceed named Happy following behind her. Haru and Alex shot up and stared at her whispering softly in sync a single word _"Lucy…"_

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe what happened. Apparently episode 175 was the last one for a while and the anime will comeback and be called Fairy Tail Best. I really hope that doesn't happen. Anyways-**

**Haru: You said we would meet Lucy in this chapter**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I said see and you did see her**

**Alex: (splutters wordlessly) *sigh* Alright please review, so she updates faster**

**Haru: That's right,**

**Happy: Yum! Fish! No wait Aye sir! Review for updates and fish Aye!**

**Me: Ano... ano... BYE!**


	6. Lucy meets Haru and Alex

**Oyhayo Minna! Finally found the time to update this story. Anyways I will probably close the poll at the next chapter. Anyways I read all your reviews which I thank you for writing. I also have counted the votes on the reviews, but that is not all of them, so I don't want people to start tallying themselves.**

**Sting:11**

**Haru:11**

**Natsu:9**

**Rogue:5**

**Gray: 2**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, I'm bored, let's get someone new out here today. Cana! Gildarts!**

**Cana: (chugs booze) Nani?**

**Gildarts: Cana-chan!**

**Me: Cana, Gildarts-sama would you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Cana: No**

**Gildarts: B-but Cana-chan!**

**Me: *sigh* I'll give you ten barrels of booze**

**Gildarts: Wait! That isn't good for my Cana-chan**

**Cana: I'll do it (clears throat thinking of all the booze) CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. She doesn't own the booze either, that _mine_!**

**Me: Here ya go (hands over the booze)**

**Cana: Yay!**

**Gildarts: B-b-but... Oh forget it**

**All: Enjoy the story**

Haru pov

I couldn't believe it she was really there. Or was she? Was this another one of my dreams? There is no way she could be just standing there in front of me looking so beautiful and _real_. One look at Alex's face, and I'll no I'm not dreaming. Please brain, I beg let me move. I turn my eyes ever so slightly to see raw emotion on Alex's face. It was true, she was really there.

Levy pov

I stared at them, why were they so happy, yet tearful after looking at Lu-Chan? I waited for someone to say something.

Normal pov

"LUCY!" they yelled out together at the same time. Lucy stared at Haru and Alex "Ano… ano….. Am I supposed to know you?" Haru rose his brows and started glaring at the floor and Alex blinked back tears. "No, I guess not. I'm sorry, we mistook you for someone else, after all Lucy is a common name, ne?" Lucy stared at them.

Lucy pov

'_Why did they seem so familiar?'_ I blinked rapidly to figure it out. I had just come into the guild with Happy, when Gray had called me over. Surprised and happy he was here I made my way over to them, when this happened. "I'm Alex and this is Haru," the midnight-black haired girl told me. Alex? Her name was Alex and the boy was Haru? Why was this familiar?

Flashback…

_Lucy came crying, out of her father's office. "But-but, today is my birthday Daddy," She cried dashing outside. She bumped into a dusty brunette boy and midnight-black haired girl. The girl stepped forward "Hey what's wrong?" The boy rolled his eyes "Will you ever learn? You have to stop being so nice to complete strangers." The girl ignored him saying "I'm Alex and this grumpy head is Haru." The boy retaliated quickly "I'm not a grumpy head!" Alex rolled her eyes "Yeah, that's why you haven't noticed that this girl is a mage." Lucy looked at her with wide eyes "Who are you?" Alex grinned "This girl is amazing! Ok, how about you tell us your magic and we tell you ours, Kay?" Lucy quickly agreed and the three became great friends. Haru and Lucy would turn pink whenever they went near each other and Alex would tease them everyday about how they would get married when they grew up. Thw two would furiously deny it but inwardly hoped it was true. _

"_What do you mean you're leaving?!" Lucy cried when she learned about their upcoming departure two years later. Alex shook her head "I'm sorry Lulu-chan, it's just that we **need** to go." Lucy nodded with a lump in her throat. Haru grinned at her "Don't ya worry, we will come and find you sooner or later. I promise." Lucy gave a weak smile "You better!" she threatened and they all laughed together until Haru and Alex had to go. She would miss them, the two being her very first friends. Alex who acted both like a younger and older sister and Haru who was almost more than a friend to her. The two were even her teachers helping her progress her magic, when she had time away from the servants and her father. But they had a purpose too. They wouldn't tell her what but she knew it was more important than they're lives for them. She knew that she would always hope that they suceed for all her life._

End of Flashback…..

"Haru? Alex?" Lucy spoke up hesitantly. They turned towards her with wide eyes and grinned. "It _is_ you!" Alex and Haru exclaimed together. Alex suddenly glared at her "Had you forgotten about us before?" Lucy blinked "N-no, you just look different now. Also I wasn't expecting you here." Alex blinked, and then shrugged. Haru smiled, glad she had recognized them. He reached over to give her a hug and Alex's wicked smirk went unnoticed by all. She shot out a foot and he tripped falling on top of Lucy. The two blushed recognizing the position they were in.

Natsu pov

I wonder who that guy is. Karu, I think. What does he think he's doing with Lucy? He may be a new member of our guild, but that doesn't mean he can do anything. And why isn't Lucy pushing him off? "Hey buddy," I said as I walked over to them containing my rage. I pulled Haru up quickly. "It's Karu right?" The boy dusted himself off and shook his head "Haru, my name is Haru." Haru turned to give his companion a glare. She snickered "I'm Alex. Nice to meet ya Bubblegum." I blinked and Lisanna came up behind me. "Bubblegum?" I questioned, "my name is Natsu." Lisanna giggled as she wrapped an arm around me and I could see Alex raise a brow at her actions. "Bubblegum is a cute nickname for you, _hubby_." Alex blinked "Hubby? Wait that means…" She blushed bright red "you two are m-m-m-married! I-I-I-I'm sorry. C-c-congrats! I am new to these things so please do not, do THAT around my novice eyes." She was bowing down stuttering like mad **(AU: Just think of Erza when Alzack and Bisca told her they were married in episode 123 or 124)**. I shook my head after I heard Haru say that she had made it all about her in seconds to Lucy. "NO! We are not married!" Lisanna pouted, then brightened "But, we will be, Natsu promised me when we were children."

I don't know why but when Lisanna said that I felt weird. Alex had stopped her little fiasco and Mira joined us. Alex shrugged "Oh well, but as we are on the topic of marriage I hope a lovely couple here soon gets married." To my surprise Lucy and Haru flushed red and shouted at her "SHUT UP, Alex!" Alex cocked her head to the side "What's wrong? I didn't say you two did I? Even though now that I think about it, I would love that to happen. I mean Haru hasn't stopped whining about you for seven whole years. I deserve some reward for my patience of putting up with him." Alex sighed wistfully as dramatically as possible. "ALEX!" Haru and Lucy shouted and Happy snickered with a paw in front of his mouth "They llllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkeeee each otherrrrrrr." I blinked as I realized how long it had been since I heard him do that. He never did to me and Lisanna after she came back. Alex turned to Happy "Absolutely, they have ever since we met each other. You're a great help Blue-furred-cat-whose-name-I-don't-know." She said pointing to the two who were standing there with bright red faces. Happy stuck out a paw at her "My name is Happy!" he told her. Alex grinned at him "Hey! You're an Exceed!" "Aye!" Alex blinked "Haru…. Where's Yuuki?" Haru gulped and the two turned towards the wide open doors "Yuuki!"

**Yosh! I did it! I put in Happy saying they liike each other. Finally! (pumps fist in the air) Anyways do let me know if you guys want other pairings in it like GaLe and Gruvia. Though I am considering RoguexLevy.**

**Cana: That's stupis**

**Mira: I am so happy with all the couples say CelestialTitania-chan will minna forgive me for ignoring them?  
**

**Me: Of course Mira-chan**

**Mira: Yay, so minna Please review and I'll make sure she updates or else (turns into Sitri strongest Satan Soul)**

**Me: Kyaa OK,Ok I'll update just review minna!**


	7. Author's Note once again

**Author's Note**

**NOT CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Hi! I'm sorry for taking soo long to say anything sooner. I was just really busy with schoolwork and Finishing the next chapter for my other story -Natsu in Fairy Tail. I am so glad and thankfull for all the reviews I have been getting. I'm not sure how much longer I should keep the poll up for so let me know. Also please hurry up and vote for the pairing you want. See you again soon and I hope I can update as soon as possible. I decided to give you some anticipation to see who wins so I won't be giving updates on how the results are going. Someone asked me as to give descriptions on the two OCs Haru and Alex so here they are. I hope they are enough to satisfy you.**

**Name: Haru**

**Height: Tall**

**Hair colour: Dusty brown**

**Eye colour: Obisidian blue**

**Magic: ? Unkown, tell me if you have any ideas on what it could be**

**Wearing: Dark blue jeans, green T-shirt and scruffy white/black hoodie**

**Fairy Tail insignia: Sky blue on right shoulder**

**Name: Alexandra (Alex)**

**Height: Tall**

**Hair colour: Midnight black**

**Eye colour: Chestnut with a hint of hazel**

**Magic: Telepathy and Light (her Light magic is a Lost magic)**

**Wearing: Red tank top, creamy leather cardigan/jacket, hot pink mini skirt and black tights**

**Fairy Tail insignia: Silver on left shoulder**

**So there ya go. Once again I'll update as soon as possible and don't forget to vote for you favourite pairings. The poll can be found on my profile and I'll be taking it down most likely by the time the next chapter is uploaded. If I don't take it down i'll be dropping the least voted for pairing. Sayona minna until next time!**


	8. OCs, Gajeel and the rest of the guild

**Hello everyone. I'm surprised you're still reading this at the moment. After all it's a pretty bad story, but then again… I deeply thank you for doing so. It would be horrible to update and have no one reading. I am sorry about not updating sooner but as I told you in the last author's note, I had a lot on me. **

…

…

…

**Ok I'm done with the sappy and emotional author's note. It's so not like me. I did that because one of my friends was like I bet you can't put in a sappy introduction in your**

**author's note. So I was like Oh hell yeah I can. Then she dared me to do it, so I did. Sorry if you fell asleep reading that. Eh? I'm glad you are reading the crappy story after all this time. Anyways I want to thank IYRGirl and KittyCatt1036 for their suggestions about Haru's magic. More suggestions are welcome as I'm having a hard time deciding. The results are currently something like this:**

**Haru: 30**

**Natsu: 27**

**Sting: 21**

**Rogue: 10**

**Gray: 2**

**So the votes have gotten interesting. Haru fans soar high while Sticy fans that were on par are now lagging behind. Nalu fans are closing in rushing for first place as Rolu fans try to make up for lost points. Gralu fans what happened to you? No one is really voting for Gray. Anyways there ya go your results are in front of you. Let's move on to the story!**

**Sting: Oi! When am I coming in?**

**Rogue: …**

**Lector: Yeah! Sting-kun should win since he's so strong**

**Me: Well if you want to win, then get people to vote**

**Alex: Wait! What about Haru**

**Me: He should get readers to vote more!**

**Me: Sting and minna you are coming in this chapter or the next**

**Sting: Fine**

**Me: Can someone do the disclaimer already?!**

**Frosh: Fro feels the same way**

**Me: Fro can you do it? *puppy dog eyes***

**Fro: Alright, CelestialTitania-san says she doesn't own Fairy Tail and Fro thinks so too**

**Me: Thanks Fro! Onto the story!**

**Everyone other then me and Fro: Hey wait a minute!**

"_Haru…. Where's Yuuki?" Haru gulped and the two turned towards the wide open doors "Yuuki!"_

Lucy pov

I looked at the two in confusion, but shrugged and wondered who Yuuki was. _'Nah'_ I thought _'more importantly since when is everyone paying attention to what we do or say? Did Alex and Haru do something?'_ I stood still pondering over the question, but turned to face them when I heard something crash into them. To my surprise there was a golden coloured Exceed hugging Alex. Alex exclaimed in a panicky voice "Yukki, where were you?" The Exceed no, Yukki sobbed "I-I-I fell asleep at the hotel."

Alex let out a giggle "Don't worry Yukki, I'm just glad your okay." Gajeel stood up and went to her "You have a cat?" Alex just nodded. "Don't worry, this guild got three Exceeds and they go out on their own all the time. One more ain't goon change anything." Gajeel spoke roughly. I looked at the two in shock. Since when did _Gajeel_ help newcomers? I glanced at Levy-chan. I knew how she felt for the Iron-Dragon Slayer. Her head was bowed in defeat. _'No Levy-chan! You can't give up so easily!'_ I have to tell Alex about Levy-chan, I sighed. Alex may have been one of my first friends but Levy-chan really liked Gajeel.

Gajeel pov

Eh? This girl was turning out to be pretty interesting. First as soon as she joined people in this stupid guild actually noticed us again. I wonder what's up with Salamander. He was strangely protective of Cheerleader. **(A/U I noticed that people kept making Gajeel call Lucy Bunny Girl. Where did that even start? Anyways I used Cheerleader like what Gajeel first called Lucy. During the whole Battle of Fairy Tail thing XD)**

I wonder if it's because another guy is so close to her or what. I honestly didn't know what his deal was. Salamander didn't mind me, but Cheerleader was his mate. Why the hell was he dating Zombie Chick? **(The Zombie Chick nickname wasn't my idea it belongs to eaf2hina from her story Out of Place? Hope not)**

I shook the thought away, and looked at Alex the only one I couldn't come up with a nickname for. Lucy= Cheerleader, Levy= Bookworm/Shrimp, Lisanna= Zombie Chick, Mirajane= She-devil, Erza= Red Demon, Natsu= Salamander, Gray= Ice Princess, and Cana= Drunkie. Those nicknames alternated if I thought of something better. Besides, _Alex_ got them to stop looking at Snowy for at least a minute. Come on, I grumble, she isn't gonna disappear if you won't look at her for the rest of time.

I narrowed my eyes. One last thing _how was she so close to Cheerleader?_ Cheerleader was like a younger sister to me, and if they hurt her there would be hell to pay. I gave a small chuckle _'oh the irony'_ thought and then immediately face-palmed. _'Nice Gajeel, "irony" are you stupid or what?'_ I ignored my stupid pun and walked over to Salamander, Cheerleader and Alex's companion whose name I forgot. I could feel the Shrimp watching me, but I continued on.

"Oi! Who the hell are ya and what ya doin to Cheerleader?" New Boy stared at me "Cheerleader?" Lucy laughed "He means me. Gajeel how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Cheerleader!" I smirked "Alright, then I'll just call you Bunny Girl." Lucy flushed "Urusai!" "Gihi."

"Cheerleader, who are these people?" Lucy smiled and shrugged nonchalantly "they're just childhood friends." Salamander glared "friends we've never heard about." Lucy glared "you never asked, and anyways since when do you care?" Natsu stared at her in shock "Lucy we're best friends, _of course I care_!" Lucy rose a brow in question but ignored him. Go Cheerleader! Way to pull Salamander down. This'll teach him to make me his slave, Great Demon Lord Dragneel my foot! "Oi Lucy," _Alex_ called "Could you, oh I dunno know, introduce us to your friend Bubblegum and the rest properly." Salamander glared "it's Natsu." She smirked "Your hair begs to differ." Haru frowned "If you're looking at his hair wouldn't the proper name be Pinky and sides' why are you mad at him?" Everyone looked surprised at the question. "You only nickname people you dislike." They all turned their attention to the black-haired maiden awaiting to know.

?Pov

Amidst the confusion and anticipation no one noticed a lone person glare at the newcomers. The person smirked and watched her puppets play in her hands. Her dark hair flew behind her as she awaited the moment these pesky _fairies_ would be defeated. She exited the guild muttering to herself "The moment we have been waiting for is finally about to come. This trashy guild will never be able to stop us." Her eyes rested on a pink-haired dragon slayer. "I'll be waiting Natsu Dragneel."

**Well, I bet you're wondering who that person was. Whoever guesses right will have a chapter of what they think should be in the story put in. This is a challenge, I'm hoping some people will write what they think should be in the next chapter because I'm stuck on ideas. The guessing who the mystery pov belonged to will just help me decide whose chapter to put in. You can PM me to send the chapter. Thanks! By the way this is NOT a GajeelxOC story. This is most definitely Gale. If you haven't noticed Gajeel will play a large part in this story. Review to see what that part is going to be. Sorry if the chapter is too short for your liking!**

**Warning: Voting is going to be closed as soon as chapter 12 is up. Side note I wrote a one-sided Nali fanfic. Some Nalu in it. A songfic. Please check it out!**

**So until next time- Sayonara **


	9. Natsu is confused? On what now?

**Ohayo Minna! G-g-gomen ne sai! Please donh't kill me! It's been long, too long, but you'll never know the end of the story if you all kill me Erza-style or Mira-style or Natsu-style or better yet if you don't kill me in any style. Since I made you all wait so long, a filler chapter from me! Yay! Though I actually do have a reason. My school gave me _tons_ of homework adn as if that wasn't enough, since I'm in Grade 7 I have to do the Gauss test and I was kind of bummed out about my score. But writing always helps me recover so... Here you go!**

**Natsu: I despise the name Bubblegum!**

**Me: Suck it up, buttercup, *smirks* or should I say Bubblegum?**

**Natsu: You asking for a fight?**

**Me: Wahhh Lushy, Erza Natsu's trying to kill me!**

**Lucy and Erza: (glares furiously) well were you Natsu? *dark aura***

**Natsu: Of c-course not!  
Erza: Good you shouldn't threaten the author; after all she still has to get me to apologize to Lucy and the rest**

**Me: (gulps nervously) Hai Erza!**

**Mira: Ara, ara, **

**Me: Mira-san! Disclaimer please!**

**Mira: Hai, CelestialTitania-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters**

**Natsu and Erza: And she never will**

**Me: You meanies, I ought to… Lucy and Haru moments coming up and no more strawberry cake!**

**Natsu and Erza: Sunimaze!**

Natsu pov:

I stared at the new girl, what did Haru mean when he said that the girl Alex, only gave nicknames to people she didn't like? And we just met, how could she not like me already. I looked at Lucy wondering if she had known. By the looks of it she didn't, her face was scrunched up and her brown orbs reflected worry and confusion. Alex frowned "What in the world are ya talking about Haru?" He stared at her "Well?" She blinked in understanding an amused look on her face. Alex turned to me "Nah, Bubblegum, I don't hate ya, Haru's just over reacting." They all stared at her "HUH?" She smirked "Just because I didn't come up with a nickname for Haru here, he thinks I only come up with nicknames for people I don't like. How folly." Haru groaned "You're doing your weird talk again." Alex shrugged. I sighed in relief, but Alex continued on "You're just weird that's all Bubblegum." I bristled "How the hell am I weird?!" She shrugged "pink hair, yelling at random people, promising to marry someone when you're so young, what about you _isn't_ weird?" I stared at her "How is promising to marry someone weird if you like each other, no are in love with each other?" Lisanna leaped to my defence and her own of course. Alex looked at her "My point exactly. How do you know you love each other so young, around the age of what nine, ten? Duh." She said like it was obvious. Everyone was silent for a while then Haru exclaimed "Hey!"

I gave him a weird look "What?" He rolled his eyes "One, I'm not a random person and Two, it's possible to fall in love at a young age." Alex smirked, and then proceeded to stand up and pound her fist in the air. "I did it; I got Haru to admit he is in love with someone!" Haru's face flushed crimson "Shut up, I said it wasn't bad to fall in love at a young age not I did!" For some reason when he said that, my heart felt considerably lighter. "But you said it was possile, if it wasn't you then how do you know?" Alex accused making Haru's face turn redder. Instantly my heart sank. _'Why?'_ I wondered _'What does it matter to me? Why do I feel like something important to me like my mate is being taken away? Lucy... WHAT?! No, my mate is Lisanna, I'm sure of it. **Then why do you feel so restless beside**_** Lisanna?** My inner-self whispered. **_Just admit it Lisanna isn't your mate Lu- _**_NO! I'm not considering that. How horrible would it be if my best friend was my mate. What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me for asking her out? What if Lucy wants to be with someone else? If I admit she's my mate and that happens I won't be able to bear it! _**_But what if she likes you back right now? What if she decides to move on because you're dating Lisanna? What if she decides to not be your mate if you took to long deciding? What if anothwer Dragon Slayer asks her out and she accepts? There are complications in everything but your way of dealing with them is horrible. Just tell her already! If she accepts, break it off with Lisanna. If she denies stay with Lisanna. That;s why you're dating her right now isn't it? For you Lisanna is a cosoldence prize, that's it._**_ No, there's more, **Other then her being your child-hood friend? She asked you first, not you her so am I right or am I wrong? And we both know it was not just the matter of her playing the first**_** move.** I didn't reply, I didn't knwo what to say! Who did I love? Who was my mate? Who?...

?Pov

She stood watching in the corner outside the guild watching them. "Enjoy while you can, _fairies_. This is your last chance until we crush you. I will not fail." She smirked "We will win!" Her dark hair was pushed back by a whit band but a sinister aura surrounded her. "I shall not fail, you all _will_ be defeated, even if it takes every ounce of my power. You are strong Natsu, if my tightly wrapped bounds are weakening;" her eyes narrowed "or rather these newcomers are a threat." She shook her head in disbelief and let out a snort "As if, I'm much more powerful," a wicked grin settling on her face.

Lucy pov

I stared at the two of them. They were so much stranger then I remembered, I watched Alex make fun of Natsu. My eyes narrowed, just a little while ago, Natsu asked me to leave the team. And now? He was goofing off with everyone and acting like he was still my best friend. What was wrong with him?!

I shook my head "Lushy," Happy whined. "Yeah Happy?" He pouted "I want fish!" I laughed "Alright Happy, let's go get some from Mira-san." Happy cheered and immediately started flying towards the bar counter. "Ohayo, Mira-san," I called. "Ohayo Lucy," she responded and I blinked in surprise. "Gomen ne, Lucy I was so caught up with Lisanna that, Please forgive me," Mira sobbed and I deadpanned "Mira-san I forgive you?" I said tentatively. She leapt up with a grin "That's great! Now we can—" Happy tugged on her dress "Mira! I want fish!" She waved him off "On the counter Happy." Happy lit up "Arigatou Mira!" He cheered as he floated over to the fish. I watched as he took one aside and wrapped it in a red, gold trimmed ribbon. _'It's for Charla!'_ I thought fondly but my eyes widened when he gave it Yuuki, Alex and Haru's cat.

"Here this is for you!" Happy told Yuuki. She blinked in surprise "What for?" He grinned "For you joining the guild!" Yuuki looked at him and shrugged before taking the fish from his paws. "Arigatou! I love fish, since it's hard to come by." Happy gasped "You don't get a lot of fish? That's just sad. But I'm sure you'll be able to get tons now!" They chattered aimlessly, and I watched them amused.

"Well Lucy?" Mira's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Hai Mira-san?" I questioned as I turned to look at her. She leaned across the bar at me. "What is it?" I frowned "What is it, with what?" Mira looked at me impatiently "You know whit Haru! Alex was saying something about the two you getting married and—" I flushed "Mira!" She shrugged "just a question." I sighed, it was true that Haru and I had been rather close as children, even if he hadn't liked me much to begin with. Alex was younger then me but she was the person I went to for advice.

I smiled to myself, looks like it was time to question her once again. "Lucy, why are you smiling to yourself? It's creepy." A voice snickered behind me. "You stupid cat!" I shrieked, but even though I was offended I was laughing. Some things will never change, for instance a small blue exceed's desire to be murdered by my hands.

**Lolz, I think this was a good ending. Took Happy's words straight from the anime end of episode 2. I think it was funny. By the way I'm going to make another story which is a series of one-shots about Haru, Lucy and Alex when they were little. I'm also going to be making references to those times in the story, so to not be confused please read! I'll upload it soon. Oh, I'm sor sorry! I said I would make a filler but this doesn't seem like one. Ah well I tried and this is the best I could come up with. By the way can anyone **_**please**_** give me nicknames to call the members of the guild by Gajeel and Alex? Also I really need to know what I should make Haru's magic. So please, please, please review and give me some answers! Seriously, I'm stumped because I want to reveal Haru's magic, but don't know what to make it. Also Gajeel and Alex are going to be nickname buddies. So I'd really appreciate it. **

**~Sakuya out~ (PS, you can call me CelestialTitania or Sakuya)**


	10. Raven Tail? Haru and Alex!

**Hello again, I'm Alive! Surprised huh? Super sorry about lagging behind on my updates, but now that school's going to be out I can update faster. Everyone's been wondering who the mystery person is. At the end of the chapter, there's some stuff on her. I recounted the votes and they are**

**Haru: 28  
Natsu: 23  
Sting: 19  
Rogue: 13  
Gray: 3**

**You know, I just might pull Gray out of the loop since he has by far, the fewest votes. I took the poll down for another story of mine. If you're a Percy Jackson fan it's a reading of the books story, so please check it out. Sorry about the vote inconvenience, but last time it was just an estimate. Continue to vote in the reviews, and I have nearly decided Haru's magic. Let me hear some nicknames that Alex and Gajeel can use! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: What's the point of this, I think it's obvious that I don't own Fairy Tail  
Alex: But that's a good thing, cause if you did Haru and I wouldn't exist!  
Me: Yeah good point  
Haru: So CelestialTitania doesn't own Fairy Tail?  
Alex and Me: Yes!**

_I smiled to myself, looks like it was time to question her once again. "Lucy, why are you smiling to yourself? It's creepy." A voice snickered behind me. "You stupid cat!" I shrieked, but even though I was offended I was laughing. Some things will never change, for instance a small blue exceed's desire to be murdered by my hands._

Lucy pov

I leaned over the counter resting my head on it. Alex and Haru looked depressed. "What's wrong with you two?" The two looked at me startled, then Haru's face brightened "Ne Alex, should we ask—" Alex shook her head sharply. I narrowed my eyes, those two must've arrived here today. And I was ready to bet a thousand jewels (which I unfortunately didn't have) that they weren't expecting to stay. "So what guilds have you been to so far?" I asked casually. "Um, we joined Lamia Scale, then Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatero Cerberus. We stayed in Caitshelter, for a bit and Love and Lucky. We destroyed Naked Mummy, Bloody Petals, Silver Death and Dwelling Golem. We had a quick stop recently in Striking Serpents and Starry Cannibals (which is my favourite by the way," Alex hissed while Haru looked offended "Striking Serpents was mine!"). We did join those two guilds before moving on. Actually they were really kind and wanted us to have memories of being a part so... Ah the last stop we made was in Raven Tail." Everyone stopped at the name and stared. Even me. "Odd bunch of people, I must say. One girl had creepy fire hair and kept tilting her head." "Flare, her name was Flare." Alex put in. "Another called himself Black—" Makarov walked up to them. "You two could you join me in my office?" I looked at Alex and Haru who shrugged and agreed. I stood up "Master, May I," He shook his head. I sat back down and they stood up and walked into Master's office. As I saw them go, I don't know why but a disheartening feeling settled over me.

Alex pov

I looked at Master as he paced around his office. He had forced Haru and I to sit down. Master walked over to us "Tell me everything," he demanded. Haru spoke up "We can't Ji-ji, we were a part of Raven Tail and swore secrecy." I stared at Haru, never before had he cared about Raven Tail. I had, but Haru made me leave and continue on our journey. Otherwise Raven Tail was the most powerful guild I had been a part of so far. Master looked at me "That guild is run by Ivan—my—son. My eyes widened. "Ivan's guild is one of Fairy Tail's greatest enemies. So please tell me everything you know."  
"Ji-ji," Haru whispered. I felt like I was being torn into two. Raven Tail was one of the few guilds that had made a place in my heart, but his own son? Ready to have duty before relation? It was so much like…

"Master, Raven Tail is an anti-Fairy guild. We know each and every member, and each one is designed to destroy one in Fairy Tail." Master remained calm "Some examples and weaknesses you know."  
"Flare, intended to stop Lucy, Nalpudding intended to stop Gray, Orga intended to stop Wendy and Laxus." Master paused us "You said one member per person?" I nodded "_Haru _was originally supposed to stop Laxus, but seeing as we left…" He nodded "Continue."  
"Master Ivan: you and Blacksnake for Erza." I swallowed "Master _I _am, no was, supposed to stop," I hesitated "_I _was supposed to stop the dragon-slayer Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander."

Master looked at me, "Natsu has the Flame of Emotion." I nodded "That's why some of the other dark guilds have been helping to restrain his power already. But now that we have left, I wonder who will defeat him." Master looked at the two of us, "What about you two?"

Haru stepped in "Gomen ne Ji-ji, but the two of us are like _Free-lance mages_, we don't stay in guilds long. This is the first time though that we have _ever_ told another guild anything. We will probably have left by the time the dark guilds react. We're sorry we didn't tell you before. Seeing Lucy caught us off guard. Otherwise we would have told you before joining the guild. But that aside I think we'll have left before the fight begins." Master looked at us "Weren't you going from place to place to find Lucy Heartfilia? We cautiously shook our heads and I choked out "It's complicated…"

Haru pov

I looked at Alex, and instantly knew she was doing her best not to cry. I inwardly smirked; sometimes I wondered how she had the courage to be near me. She should have hated me, yet she cares about me so much. Why? It made it so much harder to understand her. I looked at Ji-ji letting him know, we wouldn't tell him the reason. The _real_ reason why we moved around so much. I don't whether it was a good thing we met Lucy or not. We wasted time, yet Lucy's so close to us. One of the closest people in our lives and she knows absolutely nothing about our lives before we met her, or after we left her.

?pov

I closed my eyes, they were going to leave soon? As if. _'Haru, Alex, you didn't tell them the truth. You know that you will either fight on our side or not at all. You owe us.' _I let my magic out and it started effecting everyone once again. Slowly yes, but it would hurt them once Haru and Alex do their job. Their true mission begins now. I looked at the people who were siding with me, and nodded. "It's almost time."

**And done. Wow that took me much longer than expected. Well I was updating my other fanfics. Since school is going to be let out soon you can expect more updates. Really hoped you liked this one. (Throws fish behind self) "No complaining Happy! You got your fish, and I'm sorry you weren't in this chapter, I just wanted to explain more about Alex and Haru, since we have no idea what they were doing after they left Lucy. This is just half the explanation. Mystery Girl will stay a mystery until I think it would be interesting to say. Congratulations to MikageHime though for figuring it out! As promised you can request a scene for your favourite pairing in the story.**

**Sayonara until next time**

**~Sakuya~**


End file.
